


Fever

by angelsfallingdeancatch, hellosterek



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Biting, Blood Play, Cunnilingus, F/M, Half shift sex, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Porn with Feelings, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2540381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfallingdeancatch/pseuds/angelsfallingdeancatch, https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosterek/pseuds/hellosterek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek didn’t look up from the newspaper on the coffee table in front of him. He could hear Erica approaching him, could hear the slight uptick of her footsteps at the sight of him, and scowled. She had become increasingly eager whenever she was around him after the kiss. He tried to let her down easy, but the more he pushed her away, the more she came back. This little game was getting exhausting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

Derek didn’t look up from the newspaper on the coffee table in front of him. He could hear Erica approaching him, could hear the slight uptick of her footsteps at the sight of him, and scowled. She had become increasingly eager whenever she was around him after the kiss. He tried to let her down easy, but the more he pushed her away, the more she came back. This little game was getting exhausting.

"Hey Derek." She said his name like she was describing her favorite dessert. Erica took a seat next to him, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She was stubborn when she knew she was right. And she was. There was something about her and Derek, and she wanted it.

Derek’s scowl deepened and he breathed in deeply through his nose, trying his best to ignore her as she sidled up close to him, their arms brushing. She was always doing that - practically purring his name and touching him. It made him want to scream at her, but he never had it in him to do so. He wouldn’t let his beta get too close, but he wouldn’t push her too far either. Keeping his gaze trained on the words on the paper, which he had given up on by now, he let out a gruff, “Erica.”

She grinned because she knew she had all of his attention, the way he tensed as their arms touched but he didn’t move away. “Tell me, Derek,” she mused, “what is it that you are reading?” She knew he’d try and ignore her more so she added, ”Come on, humor me.” 

Derek frowned, trying to focus on the words in front of him, his eyes searching the page frantically for something. He had no idea what he had been reading before she sat down next to him and that irritated him more than he could put into words. He let out a quiet growl of frustration and tossed the paper into her lap, his jaw tense. “Why don’t you read it and find out?”

He was still looking in front of him, folding his hands together in an effort to give her the cold shoulder. He wasn’t going to give her what she wanted. He didn’t understand why she kept coming back.

"The hell is your problem?" she snapped at him, tossing the paper behind her. She couldn’t stand him, she had no idea why she was so drawn to this asshole when he was so infuriating. This feeling, no matter how annoyed at him she was, was exciting though. She wanted, and she knew he had to feel the pull, at least a little bit. That little bit was all she needed. 

"Excuse me for trying to make conversation.” She clenched her hands and glared at the back of his head.

Derek’s teeth ground together and he breathed heavily through his nose, his hands curling into fists. He hated how easily Erica could get him riled up, how easy it was for her to get under his skin and poke at him until he lost it. He could feel the anger and frustration expanding in his chest and he got to his feet, turning on her with a finger pointed in her direction. “My problem is you!”

She raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. “Me?” she asked incredulously. She stood to face him and leaned all her weight on one leg, making her hip pop out. “I didn’t do anything, Derek!” she said, still smirking.

He might have hated this game, but she did not. 

Derek was lost for words for a moment, unable to explain himself. He watched the familiar and infuriating smirk pull at her lips and glared before leaving the room, heading for the spiral staircase. She knew exactly what she was doing and he wasn’t going to play this game.

"What, you can’t even face me?" she called out after him, storming after him. "You have nothing to say, as always?" 

She pouted and crossed her arms, annoyed with him. 

Why couldn’t he just give in for once?

Derek paused at the top of the staircase, his chest heaving angrily. He wanted to pull his hair out. He wanted to punch something. He - Jesus Christ - he wanted her to shut up. He growled and went back down to her, standing on the stair above her, towering over her. He felt his eyes start to bleed red and the scowl on his face became murderous. “What do you want?”

She looked at him like he was an idiot. He had to know, didn’t he? It wasn’t like Erica was ever subtle about anything she did. She refused to get nervous and steeled herself. She glanced at her nails for a moment, then looked him in the eyes, getting in his face aggressively. “You, obviously.”

He knew that. He knew exactly what she wanted, but he didn’t want to give it to her. But she wasn’t going to stop until she got it. She was so infuriating, so irritating. Derek’s eyes turned a darker shade of red as he fisted a hand in her hair, pulling her toward him. He tilted her head back, exposing her throat, and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Are you sure that’s what you want?”

She felt heat rush down her spine at the way he handled her. She loved a fight as much as he did, but she didn’t mind if he won. She fisted his shirt in her hand and kept her head tilted. “I always know what I want. The question is,” she murmured and moved closer, “do you?”

Derek’s lips quirked up into a twisted smirk as he took a step forward, making her stumble back. He pushed her against the wall and nudged a knee between her legs, burying his nose against her neck and letting his breath ghost over the curve of her skin. “I always know what I want, Erica.”

Her breath caught as her back hit and was surrounded by Derek. A shiver ran through her as she felt his breath on her skin. She clutched at him, trying to bring him closer to her. She smiled at him slyly. “Prove it.”

A growl rumbled in his chest and he pressed his hand to the small of her back, bringing her closer. He pulled his head away from her and glanced at her, his eyes still red. He wanted to both slam her against the wall and make her obey him, and give in and do exactly what she wanted at the same time. The conflicting urges irritated him and he tightened his hand in her hair, his stare unwavering. He knew that one more word from her would make him give in, but he was going to resist for as long as possible, just to irritate her.

She panted at his growl, loving that she had him so tightly wound up. Erica pushed herself up against him from where he held her. She looked back at him, not defiant, but definitely mischievous. Slowly, she placed her hand against his cheek and asked, “What, scared?”

Pushing her back against the wall, he crowded her, pulling her head closer to his, but not letting his lips touch hers. He smirked as she gasped, raising an eyebrow at her as he looked from her lips to her eyes. He was irritated by her, but amused. 

“I’m not scared,” he stated slowly, digging a claw shallowly into the exposed skin of her hip. “But you should be.”

Without another word, he pulled her toward him in a firm kiss, another growl rumbling in his chest as he pushed closer to her. He pulled at her hair dangerously, knowing it was bound to hurt her, but knowing she could handle it. She’d handled much worse than this before.

Erica hissed at the pain but leaned into it, wanting it. His claws scared her and thrilled her. She took his challenge for what it was and wasn’t going to just take it laying down. She kissed him back violently, sinking her teeth into his bottom lip. She held onto him like a vice and constricted her arms around his neck. 

He groaned as her teeth sunk into his lip and pulled at her hair, re-angling them so he had a better advantage, allowing himself to taste her. He wasn’t going to let her take control that easily. She really didn’t understand what she was getting into. She was a beta, he was an alpha. No matter how hard she fought him, he would always win. As a way of reminding her of this, he let his hand wander to the back of her jeans, hooking his finger in her belt loop and tugging her up as he pressed forward, slamming her against the wall. His arm went around her, holding her firmly in place as he pressed his hips to hers. He would always win.

She grunted into the kiss as she was slammed against the wall. She quickly hooked her legs around Derek’s waist and held on tightly. If he wanted to be rough, to be in control, then fine. She’d let him think he was winning. But this was what Erica wanted, and she was so happy to get it. She was a beta and she couldn’t beat him in strength, but she was going to win. She didn’t have to be an alpha to manipulate one. She kissed him harshly and rocked her hips against his jeans. 

He growled again as she rocked her hips against his, his claws digging into her hips as he held her still. Pulling away from her slightly, he brought a hand to her neck, forcing her head to the wall and holding her there. He quirked an eyebrow at her, a twisted grin pulling at his lips as he tilted his head to the side in amusement. “Eager?”

Now, this is what she had meant. She could play this game, lose, and still get exactly what she wanted. She whimpered, struggling a little to get closer to him but ultimately giving up. He was stronger, faster. 

“Yes,” she admitted, spitting the words and grabbing onto the arm holding her head. She was jealous, he had a lot more control than she did. She wondered what it would take to break it. 

He grinned, holding her still as he ducked his head, lapping his tongue against the smooth skin of her neck. He could feel her heartbeat against his tongue as it rushed through her veins, could hear the frantic thumping loud in his ears, and let himself cherish it for a moment - let himself enjoy how worked up she was over him. He lightly pinched the skin at the crook of her neck between his teeth, keeping her steady as he slowly and briefly rolled his hips against hers. He withdrew his teeth and began sucking, letting his tongue roll languidly over the forming bruise every-so-often, letting it fade as he did so before starting all over again. If this was what she wanted, it was exactly what she was getting. He was going to unwind her, slowly, if not painfully, piece by piece until she was underneath him and begging.

She keened at the bite and tried to rock against him but couldn’t with how he was holding her. She scrambled against him, her hands grabbing onto the material of his shirt. 

He wants this too, she wondered to herself, hopeful. She could feel his heart beat tick up, not as much as hers, but a little. 

“Derek,” she managed between gasps. 

He moved back to her lips in an attempt to quiet her, biting her lip and licking into her mouth. His tongue slid over hers and he groaned, suddenly feeling like he needed her so much closer. He ran his hands up her sides, dragging the bottom of her shirt up with them and pulled her down closer to him, humoring her for a moment and letting her do as she pleased.

Erica moaned and attempted to give as good as she was getting. She felt when he started to really let go, to feel her. She fought to get her shirt off and threw it. If kissing him was this good, she couldn’t imagine what anything else would be like. He felt solid and warm against her as she began to try to tug off his shirt. 

Derek responded with another growl, deciding to put her out of her misery and rid himself of his shirt for her. He grabbed her hands before she could touch him, pinning them to the wall on either side of her and continuing the kiss. He pressed his chest to hers and breathed in deeply, scenting her. It was reaching the point that he couldn’t tell her scent from his own except for the sweet smell of her arousal. His grip tightened on her wrists, his claws pinching her skin as he sucked on her bottom lip, his teeth just barely grazing it.

She let out another surprised gasp as she once again found herself up against the wall, pinned. She felt something tug inside her, an ache that started deep and spread outward, warming her. Feeling him scent her made her want him even more and she whimpered his name. She didn’t register the pain from his claws, and didn’t really care. All she cared about was feeling all of Derek against her and taking whatever she could get from him. 

She clenched and unclenched her hands in his grip, wanting to touch. She attempted to follow his lips, panting into his mouth. 

Derek suddenly removed his hands from hers, putting them on her thighs instead as he pulled away from the wall. Wrapping an arm around her back, he held her easily in his arms and headed for the staircase, not once pulling away from her. The arm on her back snaked up the the back of her neck, keeping the kiss deep as they ascended the stairs.

The minute he released her hands she was on him, touching him and running her hands over his skin. Her stomach flopped as they moved, and she felt another wave of arousal at how easily he could carry her. She licked into his mouth, not trying to fight him, but determined none the less. She didn’t want this to end and she tightened her hold on him to keep him close. 

He breathed out shakily as her hands ran over his skin, leaving a fire in their wake. In an effort to control himself, he tossed her onto the bed, smirking as she laid on her back and crawled backward onto it. His eyes bled red as he watched her, fiddling with his belt buckle. He could hear her frantic heartbeat and her heavy breaths, could smell her sweat and her arousal. He was amused with how easy it is to get her riled up, to make her shiver from nothing but the touch of his lips to her skin. It made him wonder if she was really ready for what came next. He pulled his belt free and let it drop to the floor.

She watched him undo his belt raptly, licking her lips. She felt cold and disoriented on the bed, but she ignored it because she got him to the bed in the first place. She could smell him all over his sheets and thought about how it would smell like them now and she couldn’t stand it. She wanted to smell it more, wanted to see him fall apart just as much as she was. She smiled a small, genuine smile and questioned casually, “You coming?”

He smirked, stepping toward the bed and leaning over. His fingers danced up her calf before hooking behind her knees. His smirk widened as he pulled her toward him easily, so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. It was very reminiscent of the time he’d convinced her to become a part of his pack. When he looked at her, he could still see a hint of that girl there, but with so much more confidence. He was proud that he was able to do that for her.

Letting his hands slide up her thighs, he let his claws tease her skin through the fabric of her jeans. He moved one hand to the back of her head again, pulling at her hair to yank her head back. Nudging her knees apart, he got between them and put a knee on the bed so he was elevated over her. He ran his teeth along her jaw until he reached her ear, responding to her question in a gruff voice, “No, but you will be.”

She felt his touches dance up her skin and she tensed in anticipation. Erica could tell he was thinking, but he seemed happy and that’s all she cared about. His claws excited her more and who knew this was a kink for her? She moaned as he took a hold of her hair again. 

She mumbled, “Oh, we’re being funny now,” to hide how excited she was. She was trusting the most dangerous, strongest person she knew, and it thrilled her. 

His smirk widened, but he tugged at her hair again, taking her earlobe between his teeth. “Who says I’m joking?”

He quickly reached around her to undo the clasp of her bra, pulling it off her before moving away from her. He put a hand on her collarbone and pushed her back onto the bed, kissing a trail from her collarbones down between her breasts and down to her stomach, circling her navel with his tongue. His hand hooked into her jeans and he glanced up at her as he nipped at her skin.

"I hear some talk, but not a lot of proof," she said as she chucked her bra away from her. She watched him make his way down her body and felt all the air leave her lungs. He was going to tear her apart and now she was just along for the ride. But she wasn’t going to go down without taking him with her. She arched her hips up incessantly, wanting the garment off now. "Get them off," she demanded helplessly. 

Derek let out a warning growl, grasping her hips tightly and pinning them to the bed. He bit down harder on her stomach, letting his claws sink shallowly into her skin. When she gasped in pain, he removed his teeth from her and lapped at the marks he left there as they slowly disappeared. His jaw muscles tensed as he gazed back up at her, his eyes shining red. She could demand all she wanted, but Derek wouldn’t obey. Except, maybe he would in his own time.

Popping the button on her jeans and sliding down the zipper, he let his claws remain extended as he dragged the fabric down her thighs, the very tips of his claws digging lightly into her skin. He followed after his right hand, kissing and lapping at the marks he left.

Erica bit down a screech at the bite on her stomach, surprised but still turned on. He had her so wound up she was sure she would burst open. Erica could only hope that Derek would be kind enough to put her back together when they were done. 

The pain did nothing but spur her on, and she got what she had hoped for, him listening to her and her pants off. She moaned out his name as she felt his kisses graze her skin. She knew she was close to begging. There was no doubt in her mind he’d make her. 

He dropped her jeans to the floor and made his way back up her body, pausing at the newly exposed skin of her inner thigh. He bit gently before nosing at her through her panties, breathing in the scent and mouthing at her. When she made a noise, he glanced up at her and grabbed for her hand, letting her twine their fingers together as his tongue moved over the thin fabric.

She felt herself jump at the bite and then settled into it. Her arousal shoved its way into her more quickly than she had thought, but this was Derek. Derek did things to her that she wasn’t used to. He pushed her and scared her, made her want to prove herself. She couldn’t stay still for long, not with his mouth moving against her like that. 

When he took her hand she felt her heart stutter. Erica grasped it back, trying to anchor herself so she wouldn’t fly apart. Sometimes she forgot that Derek wasn’t calloused, that Derek cared about her. Erica knew she acted like she didn’t need him, only wanted him, but that wasn’t true. Right now it was obviously how much she really did need him. 

Derek smirked at her reactions, bringing his free hand to pinch at the skin of her inner thigh before working his way higher, removing his mouth to push the fabric to the side. He kept his gaze on her face as he let his tongue tease her, licking into her shallowly and rolling his thumb along her clit. He let his eyes slip closed for a moment at the scent of her, a power expanding in his chest as his beta form fought to the surface. He was struggling to deny that part of him freedom, to remain in control as he dipped his tongue further into her, exploring and tasting. He growled lowly in his throat, his grip on her hand tightening.

She locked eyes with him and felt her stomach clench as his tongue began to move into her folds. Erica wanted to look him in the eye, to feel the sensations that were pulling her under. She couldn’t take the impression of his finger against her clit and let her head toss back and forth against the bed. She felt the pull of his shift and her heartbeat skyrocketed. Erica strained against him and moaned loudly, wanting him to know that she couldn’t stand it, that she needed more. She clutched his hand harder, sinking her claws into the top layer of his skin. 

He groaned at the feeling of her claws sinking into his hand and removed his hands from her, pulling her underwear down her legs and dropping it to the floor. He pushed up off the bed and undid the button on his pants, his eyes not leaving hers. He could feel the power rumbling in his chest, an energy buzzing through his veins as his teeth began to elongate. He clenched his jaw to control it and stepped out of his jeans, bringing his briefs along with them. He spit into his hand and wrapped his hands around his cock, squeezing the head as he let his eyes roam over her, his irises bleeding a commanding red. His wolf didn’t want, it needed and it was an overwhelming sensation. He was going to tear her apart in the best way possible.

She quivered when he rid her of her panties and watched him stand. Erica was captivated by him, staring at him as he undressed. It was no longer on her mind that they were in a game. It didn’t feel like it was anymore. She realized how real this was to her and bit her lip. She could feel the need pouring off him, surrounding her with it. She slowly opened her legs more, spreading herself out for him to take. 

He watched her spread her legs for him and rolled his neck as the familiar sensation began to take over. His teeth poked out from his lips as he let out a low growl, letting go of himself as he approached her. His hands slid up both of her shins, resting on her knees as he let his long teeth nip at her thigh, moving up along her hip as he propped a knee in between her legs. His lips dragged along her stomach and up to the dip between her breasts, swirling his tongue along her skin. His elbows hooked around the underside of her knees and pushed her legs up as he settled on top of her, his cock teasing her as it dipped down between her legs. Guiding her legs around his waist, he brought a hand to her hair and tugged, keeping her head firmly on the mattress as he moved up her body, nipping and sucking at her skin until he reached her lips.

She growled back in reponse, feeling her body attempt to drop her teeth. As she fought to keep them in she barely registered her claws ripping the bed sheets. The most important thing she could be doing was touching Derek. She tried to breathe as he explored her with his mouth, moving up her body in a way that made her want to cry out. She wanted everything he would give her, all at once. His hands made her skin sizzle and her nerves crack. She rocked her hips forward as his cock grazed her in an attempt to make him move faster. She hooked her legs as he directed them around his waist. She dragged him forward, kissing him hungrily and licking into his mouth. 

Another growl rumbled in his throat and he grabbed a hold of her wrists, pinning them to the mattress above her head, his claws teasing her skin as he dug his teeth into her bottom lip. Holding her wrists with one hand, he let the other one explore her for a moment, teasing the skin of her breast and rolling his thumb over her nipple. He smirked when she arched off the mattress and leaned away from her, bringing his hand to the side of her face, opening his palm to her.

"Spit," he ordered, his voice gruff.

She fought to get closer to him as she arched into his touches. When he pulled away from her she followed his lips in a stupor. As he held her down Erica took her time leering at him. His muscles, the definition of his jaw, the colors in his eyes. She knew he was hot before, anyone with eyes would know that. But now she was starting to think he was beautiful and it scared her. She cocked an eyebrow at him when he touched her face, trying to figure out how she could spit in a sexy way. She vaguely decided she didn’t give a shit anymore. 

“You sure you don’t want me to lick it instead?” she questioned before she spit into his hand anyway.

Derek rolled his eyes at her, not bothering to respond as he grabbed a hold of his cock, slicking himself. He breathed in sharply and covered her mouth with his own, his lips just barely touching hers as he ran his thumb over his pre-come, spreading it down his length. He knew she was getting impatient as she stared at him, could hear the impatient beating of her heart.

Letting the head of his cock tease her clit for a moment, he sank into her shallowly before pulling away, enjoying the way she was writhing beneath him.

She smiled at him when he rolled his eyes, and it was almost fond. If she hadn’t been so distracted she could have laughed. She breathed in his smell as he hovered over her, teasing her. She leaned forward to bite at his mouth, to goad him into acting. When he pressed in she threw her head back against and seized up as he pulled back out. She huffed at him and made a face at his tormenting. 

He grinned, kissing along her jaw to reach her ear. He sucked it between his lips and bit down gently. “Patience, Erica.”

Running his hand along her side, he let his claws sink into her hip before releasing her wrists, moving both of his hands to rest on her ribs, just below her breasts. His claws sank into her skin and he jerked his hips forward, entering her suddenly. He made no further movement once inside, using his hands on her ribs as leverage to hold himself up. He brought his lips to hers in a slow, torturous kiss.

Hadn’t she already been patient enough? Erica wasn’t patient, she got what she wanted when she wanted it. Knowing that she wouldn’t get it if she fought him, she glowered at him. Waiting for him to act wouldn’t kill her. She hoped. 

She groaned as his claws scraped into her skin, then purred at the feeling of being full of something, uncaring that he hadn’t moved yet. She clamped down around his cock and kept the pace of the kiss, wishing she could force him to fuck her. She slid her lips down his bottom lip, drew it into her mouth and tugged it with her teeth. 

Derek groaned, which trailed off into a growl as his teeth elongated once again. He tore his lip from Erica’s mouth and buried his face in her neck, hiding his face as he began to shift into his beta form. His chest felt warm with the power, the energy flowing through his veins making his limbs quake. He pulled out of her and slammed back in, the growl in his chest getting louder as his claws dug deeper into her skin. He wasn’t going to be able to stay in control for much longer. The pull in his chest, the smells, the thrumming of Erica’s heartbeat - all of it was driving him insane.

Pleasure traveled up her spine as he pressed his face into her neck, feeling him vying for control with himself. She was doing this to him, she was going to ruin him just as badly as he was going to wreck her. She couldn't wait. She started to growl back at him, letting it vibrate against him and take over the room. She cut off into another small noise when his claws sunk deeper into her skin, and she loved it. 

“Please, Derek, please,” she finally begged. 

He felt himself lose that last bit of control as he heard her words. Pressing a small kiss to her neck, he grunted and pushed himself back up, thrusting into her. The shift was beginning to take him over and he felt his body quake as he closed his eyes, rolling his neck as his face changed. He panted once the transition was finished, letting his red eyes meet hers as he brought his mouth to her breast, tweaking the nipple with his long teeth before sucking. He hadn’t fully given in yet, but he was close. There was so much more he wanted to do with her.

She felt his control break as she uttered her pleas. She rocked her hips up to meet his thrusts, grinning at the sensation of him moving inside her. The danger of having his fangs against her skin where he could hurt her was amazing. All Erica wanted was to make him feel as good. She ripped his skin as she ran her claws down his back, fucking up around him. 

Derek’s breath caught at the feeling of her claws on his back and he brought his knees underneath him, his hands sliding down to cup her ass as he lifted her off the mattress. He brought his lips to hers in a rough kiss, letting himself taste her as he changed their position. He sat down on the mattress with her sitting in his lap, her knees pressed tightly to his thighs. His hands remained on her ass as he lifted her off his cock before dropping her back down, his claws puncturing her skin and his teeth making the kiss blissfully painful.

She fucked herself on him as hard as she could, letting gravity shove her down on his dick before she felt him lift her up again. This position was infinitely better, because she got a little more control. More control to fuck herself, to take instead of just give. The claw marks from before had healed, leaving dried blood in streaks down her body. She keened at the new puncture marks on her hips, tasting the blood from both their mouths as they kissed. She wanted to let her teeth bite his mouth, but she knew two sets of teeth would be too messy. She continued to sink her claws deeply into his skin, trying to make him just as scratched up as she was. This was intimate in a way she hadn’t expected, and painful in a way she had. 

His back arched as she continued to mark him with her claws and he tasted blood on his tongue. He moved an arm around her back, pulling her flush up against him before wrapping his other arm around her too. He held her still, not allowing her to move her hips as he dragged his teeth along her bottom lip, pulling at it as he fucked up into her, fast and hard. He growled lowly, his arms tightening around her as he laid them on their sides, spreading both of their legs further apart as he braced his knee on the mattress, thrusting into her with controlled movements. He held her close to him, pressing his chest and forehead to hers and removing his mouth from hers as he panted.

She attempted to buck out of his hold, but stopped when she felt how good the angle was. She allowed him to handle her, to hold her up, to use her. She widened her stance to take him deeper and moaned loudly. When he laid them down she didn’t fight, beginning to trust him to give her what she wanted instead of struggling to take it. She shared his breaths and kissed him softly, just as controlled as his thrusts were.

Letting out a shaky breath, he regained some control over himself, carefully keeping his teeth from biting her as she softened the kiss. This had become a lot more intimate than he had originally intended. He had just wanted to fuck her and be done, but found himself getting lost in it, lost in her. He couldn’t control the urges that thrummed through his veins or the way his body responded to hers. She knew exactly what to do to spur him on and took whatever he gave. He was an idiot for thinking he was going to tear her apart and be done. He was unraveling underneath her claws and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

She panted into the kisses and slowly likced into his mouth, taking her hands and holding his face firmly. She tried to roll her hips onto his cock as he jabbed into her. She felt the change in the air, how they might have just become something they hadn’t foreseen. Erica found that she didn’t care. Maybe she had wanted this, this thing with Derek. This fight, this game, maybe it was more than that. She needed this, and she thought that Derek might need it too. As she thought this Erica let her fangs grow and bit down hard onto his shoulder. 

Derek let out a loud groan, which morphed into a growl as his hips began to move more frantically. He let himself forget about all the implications of what they were doing and focused on the movements of her hips against his. He was entirely aware of how fast his heart was beating and how hard it was getting for him to catch his breath. His senses were on overdrive and the pain in his shoulder made him gasp, digging his claws into her and drawing blood. He was powerless to stop her from doing as she pleased at this point, completely wrecked and quickly spiraling out of control. “Erica.”

There it was, the break in his resolve. He was no longer attempting to win at anything because he was lost in this passionate moment with her. He wasn’t thinking, he was there, now, with her. She slowly removed her teeth and lapped at his wound, careful not to cause him more pain. Erica didn’t want to upset the balance of pain and pleasure, she wanted to make him feel good. She leaned into his claws, using the leverage to roll her hips faster, harder. She was certain this was the first time he’d said her name since they started, and she knew that she had never heard him say her name like that. Bravely she whispered to him, “Derek, let me,” in the same broken tone. 

Derek slowed his movements, gripping her hips tightly in an effort to stop her from moving. When she opened her mouth to protest, he covered her mouth with his in a deep kiss, letting his heartbeat slow down a bit as he pushed his elbow against the mattress, rolling onto his back. He moved his hands up her hips, spreading his fingers over the warm skin. Taking her hands in his, he laid his head back against the mattress and stared up at her, his eyes still a vibrant shade of scarlet. Squeezing her hands, he settled back, letting her do whatever she wanted to him. He wasn’t going to stop her.

The kiss distracted her long enough to stop her fighting. At first she had panicked, thinking she had stepped too far. But she felt him calm down, and it led her to relax as well. She realized that he was being gentle now, and it made something in her stutter. This was something else entirely, and she wanted it just as much. When Erica saw his eyes, she knew that this was something he still wanted as desperately as her. She rested her weight on where their hands were joined and began to rock slowly and deeply on his cock, hoping to hear him moan. 

He rose his hips up to meet hers and pressed his head back on the mattress, his heels digging into the sheets as he circled his hips. His jaw was clenched tightly, trying not to break skin as his claws rested on the back of her hands. He let his eyes fall shut, his breathing coming out in short bursts. The slow pace he had set was driving him crazy. The energy was still buzzing through his veins and his limbs were quivering as he struggled to maintain control. When she came down hard on his cock, he gasped out her name, moving her hands to rest on his chest as he moved his hands to her waist. He let his hands sit there, but made no movement to make her go faster, despite how much he needed her to.

She could smell his struggle and reveled in it. He had tortured her into feeling good, she could do the same thing. Maybe he would let her give him what he wanted in the end. When he held onto her she started to move harder, rocking herself with more effort. He said her name again and her voice caught in her throat. She keened at it, felt herself answer with his name, started to move with forcefulness. She slid a hand around the back of his head, and lifted it so should delve into his mouth with fervor. 

He felt her fingers curl at the back of his head before he felt her lips on his and hummed gruffly into the kiss, greeting her tongue with his. Her movements were more commanding than they had been and he felt himself getting lost in the feeling of their bodies together, moving together, like this. 

One of his hands went to her hair as his other arm wrapped around her waist, keeping her pressed tightly against him, chest to chest, as they kissed. Even though he let her lead, he was following along easily, moving his hips with hers and meeting each thrust. He bit down lightly on her lip and moaned as he slammed deeper into her, his back arching and the movement of his hips stuttering. He could feel his muscles beginning to ache as his limbs continued to quiver. His entire body was thrumming, his nerves dancing beneath his skin, as she slowly unwound him, tearing him apart, piece by blissful piece.

Erica was still taken aback that Derek would let her have this, that he would give himself to her in any way, let alone like this. She wouldn’t squander it, she would use it to her advantage. She started to fuck onto him faster, keeping herself up by her hands on his chest. She felt grounded, and focused in a way that made her head feel clearer than it had in a while. She let her claws out, slowly, scratching him shallowly before using the leverage to ram back harder against his cock, loving the way his hips lifted to move into her. She wondered if he was getting what he needed, but from the noises he let out she could assume that he was. 

He grit his teeth together, a noise rumbling in his chest, as her claws dug into him. It was the familiar sting of the pain that made him almost lose control, that made him almost dig his claws into her and hold her still as he fucked up into her. He was breathing heavily through his nose, his eyes shut, and all he could smell was the two of them together. The salty smell of their sweat, the sweet and sour smell of their arousal, their scents combining and littering his bed sheets. His head was whirling at all of the smells and sounds. Their heartbeats seemed to be in sync, stuttering at nearly the same moments as one another and each of them letting out breathy noises that the other returned. His senses were full of Erica and it overwhelmed him. 

He growled quietly, his hand curling in her hair as his teeth, which had shrunk down to normal size, began to elongate again. He locked his jaw against the urge to sink his teeth into her, to mark her, to hurt her, to leave something on her skin that wouldn’t fade for a few days. He wanted to dominate her, to claim her.

Erica noticed the change in his demeanor from below her. She was caught up in the feeling, the friction where their bodies met, the sweat dripping down her back, down his chest. She returned his growl, before nipping at his lips. She suddenly felt his tense jaw against her lips and the uptick of his heart. 

“What do you need?” she whispered against his skin, “take it.” 

Derek let out a loud growl and pulled at her hair, his hand gripping tightly at the strands. His hips moved faster and with more force as he sunk his teeth into the dip between her shoulder and neck, his canines sinking deeply into the skin. Blood trickled from the wound and into his mouth and the color of his eyes intensified, shining brighter as his claws dug into the skin of her back. He could feel her jerking at the reaction and held her tighter, not letting her pull away from him. He had gotten what he needed and his body felt like it was going to explode, a familiar ache dipping into his stomach and moving towards his balls. He pulled Erica’s hair in warning. He was going to lose it, he was going to come, and he closed his eyes tightly at the impending ecstasy.

She had known it was going to be violent but she hadn’t quite expected him to bite her like she had bit him, only much harder. She screamed out as his teeth stabbed into her, jerking into his grip. When he wouldn’t let her move she adjusted, finding that the pain didn’t hinder her as much as she thought it would. His cock was still being thrust inside her and she clenched down against it, partly to keep the friction and partly from surprise. Erica watched his eyes glow and felt hers light up in return, golden yellow staring back at him. Her hair was pulled and she figured it meant he was going to come and reached down to toy with her clit, wanting to feel herself go off the same cliff. 

Derek kept his teeth on her as he suddenly flipped them, shoving her into the mattress and bringing his hand down to push hers away from between them to circle his thumb on her clit. He moved his arm from around her back and used it to spread her legs wider, pounding down into her so hard that the bed shifted under the force, its wooden frame clapping against the wall. He could feel a pull in his chest, forcing him closer to her and his feet dug into the mattress in an attempt to fuck her harder. His chest was heaving, his breath short and stilted. 

A noise was rumbling in his chest and before he could make any move to stop it from happening, he found himself coming inside her, his toes curling as he moaned and growled against her shoulder. His eyes squeezed shut as his entire body shook and convulsed. He kept moving his hips, forcing her to her orgasm with the help of his thumb and index finger to her clit.

She grunted at being flipped but immediately started a string of noises as he flicked her hand out of the way. His hands were more persistent than hers, more aggressive, but it felt so good she didn’t care. She kept her legs open wide and started saying his name over and over as he pounded into her. She threw her head back as she orgasmed, half-screaming as she did. It sounded like Derek’s name. Her heat constricted around him as he rode out his orgasm inside her. She collapsed against the bed, feeling like she was floating. 

Derek let out a loud huff of air as he collapsed on top of her, careful not to lay all of his body weight on her. Curling his arms underneath her to wrap around her waist, he moved his hips to slip out of her, pulling her tightly to him and continuing to pin her to the mattress. He slowly let his teeth move from her skin, the metallic taste of her blood on his tongue making him shiver. He buried his face in the space between her neck and shoulder, lapping languidly at the exposed wound as his teeth and claws began to retreat, his face shifting back to normal as he licked and sucked at the mark he’d left. 

He felt like he’d been torn apart from the inside out, his muscles and veins throbbing, his chest tight with a power he’d never entirely felt before. Derek had just marked Erica, one of his betas, and it was one of the most empowering feelings he’d ever experienced. His entire body hummed in contentment and elation as he began to come down from his high.

Erica felt on odd tugging in her chest as he held her against him. When her high had begun to dissipate she had feared he would get up and leave. She knew she wouldn’t have known how to deal with it if he had. He lapped at her wound and she leaned her head back for him willingly, not caring that it was a submissive gesture. 

“Derek,” she said gently, reaching up and running a hand through his hair. “What..why do I feel…” she trails off, unsure how to explain. Derek still smelt exceedingly happy, and that made her much calmer than she would have expected. 

The sound of her voice pulled him back to reality and he removed his mouth from her shoulder, his eyes widening. How was he supposed to explain this to her? How was he supposed to make her understand what he’d just done? Instead of letting himself freak out about it, he let himself come off as smug and cocky instead. He leaned up on his elbows, smirking down at her and lifting an eyebrow. “Speechless? That’s not like you, Erica.”

He took one last glance at the mark he’d left and tried to ignore the warmth spreading through his veins at the sight of it. He wanted to curl up onto the mattress with her, drape himself across her and cover her in his scent, and that unnerved him. He couldn’t let himself get so wrapped up in her like this. It would only lead to disaster.

Closing himself off to those feelings, he sat up and swung his legs off the mattress, picking his briefs up off the floor and slipping into them. He glanced at the clock, his eyebrows lifting. They had been at it for two and a half hours. It was no wonder he felt wrecked.

Erica felt like she was missing a huge piece of information. She smelled his unease at her question and felt herself shut down a little. What the hell was going on? Why was he being a dick, again, as usual? She bared her teeth a little when his back was turned and noticed an ache as he moved away that she didn’t understand. She sat and stared at the mattress, trying to decide if she should ignore him or leave. An idea came to her, eating her from the inside out. How dare he? What the hell was this pull she felt and why wouldn’t he tell her? She became angry and stood with him, uncaring of her nakedness. 

“I have had sex plenty of times, Derek, and it didn’t make me want to follow them like a fucking puppy,” she hissed. 

Derek ignored the part of him that wanted her to follow him and turned on her with a glare. His eyes didn’t stray from hers, even as his body still thrummed from her touch and still wanted to be touched, to claim. He raised his eyebrows, un-amused and irritated. And here was the side of Erica he was used to, here was the reason he would never let himself get too close to her. She drove him insane. “Oh? And just how many of your partners were alphas?”

The question was sarcastic and he didn’t mean anything by it, but he was suddenly curious and a little angry at the possibility of at least one of them being an alpha - of her being touched by another alpha. It made Derek’s blood turn hot.

She stared right back at him, not trying to be defiant but wanting to stand her ground. Even though she was furious now, she still had a tug in her chest to go to him, to calm him down. 

His question threw her. The fact that he was starting a fight right after all of the things they had just done should have made her furious. Her face fell and all the anger left her body. He couldn’t have known the implications of what he had asked. Erica knew she couldn’t lie, but she wished she could. She looked away and began to shake a little at the memory. 

“I have,” she said in a whisper. 

Derek bit back a growl, his hands curling as his body shook. He was fighting the urge hit something, to grab her in his arms and sink his teeth back into her shoulder. He understood the urges well, knew it was because Erica was pack and Derek was her alpha. The idea of losing her to another alpha…but this was more than that. Derek didn’t want her to be touched by another alpha. His overwhelming urge to mark her as his made him even angrier. He didn’t want to need her that way, he didn’t want to be so angry that another alpha had laid his hands on her. He didn’t want to want to claim her as his. He didn’t want to see her that way.

Suddenly, he felt something drop in his stomach and he frowned, confused by his sudden shift in emotions. He wasn’t angry anymore, he was sad. As his anger began to fade, he realized Erica was shaking, her heart beating more frantically, as if she was scared. He knew it wasn’t because of him though, he couldn’t scare her even if he wanted to. The connection formed in his mind and he felt a small ache in his chest, his anger rising a little once again as he took a hesitant step toward her. He reached his hand out for her, unsure, and rested it on her shoulder, his thumb lightly grazing the mark he’d left there. He stared at the movement of his thumb with furrowed eyebrows, pushing any thoughts of what was happening between them to the back of his mind. “Did he…or she…hurt you?”

His voice was firm, but betraying when it came out gruffly. He hated how angry he was getting over this, how seeing her hurt upset him, how having someone else touch her and her feeling upset over it made him angry, made him feel protective. He knew that if he ever found out who it was that hurt her, he’d probably kill them without much thought. And that alone was enough to scare the hell out of him.

Ignoring Derek’s emotions was becoming impossible. His anger crashed over her like a storm though he wasn’t angry at her. She didn’t know what she would have done, how much it would have hurt, if he had been disappointed in her. That had always been how she saw things, but the notion was elevated now.

He was angry at them. She watched him walk towards her and she wanted nothing more than for him to touch her, to hold her. Her shaking ceased the minute his hand laid on her shoulder, his thumb swiping against the mark on her skin. She felt her nerves crackle and she knew, understood something had happened with her and Derek. 

She clenched her jaw, trying to reign in her tears but failing. She was suddenly miserable and embarrassed to show such weakness. 

“I…she…didn’t appreciate my brand of sarcasm.” She shrugged like it was nothing but knew he wouldn’t be able to believe that. 

Derek frowned, letting out a small sigh at her confession. His eyes drifted closed as the pain in his chest became unbearable. He wanted to shelter her, to protect her, from these feelings that were consuming the both of them and it hurt. There was a dull ache in the back of his throat as he swallowed and he pulled her into his arms, not in the state of mind to notice or care that she still hadn’t put any clothes on. He didn’t care. All he wanted to do was hold her, comfort her. Make her feel safe and forget everything about what the alpha did to her. He found himself not wanting to know. If he knew, he would become murderous and that was the last thing either of them needed right now. He let his hand delve into her hair in the familiar way that he couldn’t seem to stop doing, letting his fingertips skate across her scalp.

"She sounds like a bitch," Derek attempted to joke, but his tone was sad, concerned. He hated how hard it was to conceal his emotions around Erica when they were like this. It made him feel too exposed.

The tears fell when he hugged her, dripping onto his chest. She didn’t sob, didn’t make a sound at first. All she did was bring her arms around him. That was what she needed and he was giving it to her. She couldn’t fathom how that could happen, that he really did care this much. 

Erica leaned against him, split open and wounded. As he comforted her by playing with her hair she felt herself gain some control over herself, allowed herself to feel safer. She managed to bark out a laugh, tightening her grip around his shoulders. “She was, but I got away…so it’s fine. I’m not…I never saw her again.” She was trying to reassure Derek and she couldn’t figure out why, but she was being led by the pull inside her chest and she refused to ignore it. 

He held her a little tighter, knowing that what she was saying was partially true. She never saw the alpha again, she escaped, but it wasn’t fine. It pained him to know that she was shrugging it off for him because he could so easily tell that something was wrong. She wouldn’t have acted the way she did at the memory if it was okay.

He felt startlingly upset on her behalf, as if he was the one who had the right to be hurt, and his vulnerability made it hard for him to control himself. Backing her toward the bed, he held her tightly to him as he braced a hand on the mattress, laying them down with him on top of her. He tangled their legs together and buried her head back in her shoulder, pressing a gentle, hesitant kiss to the wound there. This was what he wanted. This was all he wanted. To shield her from everything that could hurt her, to remind her that he was there to do that for her. His only fear was that, now that he had a taste of her, he wouldn’t let her go.

She almost jumped as he moved back to the bed, but decided that she trusted him enough to let him do what he wanted. She laid there with her hair splayed around the bed, looking up at him before he covered her with his scent. Erica wanted to beg him to tell her what was going on, why she felt like he was never going to let anything hurt her again when she knew it couldn’t be true. Their skin was touching everywhere and it was intimate in way the sex was not. She slowly draped her arms over his back and leaned her head against where his rested on her neck. She didn’t say anything, just let the despair she had felt melt away as he took care of her. She never wanted him to stop.

Derek let his hand continue sliding through her hair as he placed soft kisses to her skin. He could feel her heart beating underneath his chest, a calm rhythm against his slightly frantic one. He was nervous. He knew he should explain things to her. She was probably going crazy, wondering what the hell was happening between the two of them, but the truth was, Derek only knew so much. He knew what it was like to be an alpha and need to dominate a beta, both mentally and physically, but he had no idea what the rest of this was. He didn’t understand why he was being pulled toward her, why he felt the need to cover her in his scent or go out of his way to protect her. He knew he cared, but it felt like more than that. All he knew was that his wolf was urging him to do these things, to act in a way he never had with someone else before. He didn’t even know where to begin, but he knew he had to try.

Pushing up onto his elbow, he stared down at the indention of his teeth on her skin before looking at her. She was staring up at him curiously, no doubt wondering what he was doing and why this felt so…different. He wished he could answer all of her questions, but without his mom’s guidance he was a little lost.

He sighed and pushed some hair from her face, letting a soft smile pull at the edges of his lips. “I didn’t mean for it to be like this.”

She knew he was thinking because of the slight indentation on his forehead. She couldn’t place when she had learned all these things about him, but she had. She couldn’t go back now, what ever had happened had changed them. She had been so angry only minutes ago, and then had almost sobbed in front of him. But he didn’t think badly of her and it was a shock. She felt his gaze and met it, bringing a hand up to touch his face hesitantly. There was a prick of pain at his words, but his smile, and oh god, his smile, told her that he wasn’t saying it to cause pain. She nodded, showing that she understood and wanted him to continue. 

Derek’s lips twitched and he shook his head in over-dramatic exasperation. “You drive me insane, Erica.”

His grin widened when she glared at him, letting his thumb drift back over the mark on her shoulder. He couldn’t stop touching it. Every time he thought about those few moments, about him losing control and sinking his teeth into her, letting their bodies connect, he felt an energy course through him. He felt more powerful when he was with her like this than he ever had as alpha on his own. It made him a little dizzy and very, very confused.

"I don’t - I’m -" He sighed, closing his eyes and ducking his head so she couldn’t see his face. He was struggling to explain whatever this was. How was he supposed to explain what his wolf made him feel? What his wolf made him want? Made him crave? He wasn’t good with words on a regular day, let alone when it actually mattered.

Her glare was playful, because she knew that he drove her just as mad. When his fingers grazed her wound something caught in her chest, making her feel wanted and protected. Derek hid his face, which startled Erica because Derek barely hid from anything other than…emotions. She knew how terrible he was at this, with words and explanations. How emotions seemed to make him shy away. Erica decided to be patient, feeling lulled by his body on hers. 

“Derek, is it something to do with the bite?” she asked, hoping to help him tell her. She needed to understand the feelings that she was having, what it meant. Why she wanted to keep Derek, to hold him. 

Derek nodded against her shoulder, feeling his anxiety rising a bit at the thought of her getting angry at him for what he’d done - for letting himself mark her. It had made things far more complicated and intimate than he’d originally intended. He was sure she hadn’t intended for this to happen either. Derek took a moment to gaze at the mark with a frown. “It’s not going to fade for a couple of days.”

He was avoiding the topic, feeling incredibly uncomfortable in his own skin. Truthfully, maybe this was the reason he’d avoided doing this with Erica for so long. At some level, maybe he was trying to deny his wolf what it wanted. Maybe he’d been fighting for control all this time. Fighting, but losing. He would always lose to Erica.

Erica was swamped with a sinking feeling of dread that wasn’t her own and in a way it frightened her. Derek almost seemed afraid. Of what, what the hell was this bite? 

“A couple days?” she questioned. “That’s longer than I would have thought.” 

Her skin itched to run and she knew it was Derek and she didn’t know what to do or how to calm him down. She tentatively squeezed him and then relaxed her arms so he didn’t feel trapped. She kept her heartbeat quiet, her breathing slow. Her voice was curious when she asked, ”It’s important, right? This thing?”

Derek’s gaze met hers and he nodded slowly. “When-” He paused, his forehead creasing in thought as he glanced away from her again, but not hiding his face this time. “When you’re an alpha, your wolf…it’s stronger. You have stronger instincts - stronger urges.” His eyebrows furrowed as he shook his head. “I don’t understand all of it. I only know what I was taught. But sometimes the wolf can be more dominant than the human.” He looked back at Erica to make sure she was following along, hoping she would catch on. His hand continued to trace the teeth marks on her skin, his eyes bleeding red spontaneously. “The wolf, he - I marked you.” He looked away again, feeling slightly embarrassed. “I may have claimed you…”

She watched his eyes, listening closely. She knew he didn’t mean to, but he barely explained anything. She knew that he didn’t know a lot, that there wasn’t much to share. She had no background in this, no knowledge to go off of. She was lost when it came to anything about what her new life meant. When she heard him mention the wolf, she thought of the time he had told them ‘you don’t have to be a monster’. She figured that what had happened wasn’t necessarily bad. His embarrassment overtook her and she unconsciously tightened her arms around him. Erica stared into his eyes and tried to understand. “Claimed…but wasn’t I already yours when you bit me in the first place?”

Derek could feel heat rising up his neck and settling over his cheeks at her question. She wasn’t following like he hoped she was. It made him realize how different the two of them were. Derek had grown into this, had been taught and trained by his mother, an alpha he could trust and who could answer any questions he had. He was at a loss with Erica. Derek didn’t know everything his mother had and he didn’t know how to explain things to someone who had no prior experience with the supernatural. He could train his betas how to fight and explain the smaller things, like scents, hearing, and sensing danger, but he couldn’t explain instincts. He couldn’t explain them because he had no concept of what they were or why they happened the way they did, all he knew about them was that he felt them and felt the urge to act on them.

He sighed and pulled his hand from her hair, pulling out of her arms and rolling over onto his back. He stared at the ceiling, his eyes fading back to their normal color. “You are. When I bit you the first time, you became a part of my pack, a part of me.”

He glanced over at her, then glanced at her shoulder. “When I bit you just now…you became a bigger part of me. I - the bite connected us in a way that humans can’t be connected.” He paused, trying to think of a way to explain it. “When I turned you, you became an ally, a sister. When I marked you, you became mine. My wolf doesn’t want to share you.”

He pulled away and pieces in her ached. These feelings were solid and immediate, she could do nothing but heed them. She didn’t touch him but she rolled onto her side to face him. She nodded when he spoke of pack, of what she already understood deep in the holes in her bones. Pack was family, pack was blood and dreams and hopes, everything she had ever wanted and nothing she had expected. 

What happened connected in her mind as he explained, recognition crept into her mind. “So,” she said seriously, ”I can only have sex with you now.” She feigned deep thought. “That can’t be that bad.” Derek looked a little shocked and it made Erica laugh. She cackled and held her sides. “Wait, wait, you supernaturally married me? On accident." She looked absolutely pleased and amused by this idea, then her face fell. "Or do you just own me?"

Derek’s eyes widened, something sparking inside him at the thought of her only having sex with him. It was what his wolf wanted, for her to be his. To dominate her and have her whenever he wanted. It made his blood run hot at the idea. When her face fell and her words registered, he turned to her quickly. “No, no! I don’t own you. You can do whatever the hell you want.”

He ignored the protest of his wolf and locked his jaw. “You can have sex with whoever you want.”

He collapsed back onto the bed and ran a hand through his hair, struggling between his instincts and what he knew what was right. “My wolf is a horny piece of shit.”

When she realized that she must be right, that this must be big, her face broke into a grin. Derek was someone she…cared about. Had wanted deeply like it was ingrained in her. “So your wolf is a horny bastard who picked me?” She lifted herself up onto her elbows and wagged one eyebrow at Derek, adding, “smart wolf.” Slowly she moved her body over Derek’s, not wanting to upset him. “What if I was…okay with just sleeping with you?” She offered as she let her skin touch his. She looked at his neck with interest. “What happens if I do it back? Nothing?” She figured so because she wasn’t an alpha, wasn’t like Derek. But if Derek was going to talk, she was going to listen. 

Derek closed his eyes at her touch, taking a deep, steadying breath. His wolf was humming just beneath the surface, his nerves and muscles alive beneath his skin. He wanted to touch, to take. He reached out and put a hand on the back of her neck, his fingertips massaging gently. He had to grind his teeth together at her question, a quiet growl rumbling in his chest. Being bitten by a beta wouldn’t do much to Derek physically except for cause a few seconds of pain, but the idea of her wanting to mark him, of wanting to sink her teeth into his neck, lit a fire in him that he was powerless to control. His hand on her neck tightened and he shook his head, not opening his eyes that he knew had turned red.

"Not much," he replied gruffly, his voice strained.

His control frayed whenever she touched him and it made her feel powerful. It made her feel like she held a piece of Derek in her hands and despite what he might think, she wouldn’t let it slip away. His arousal was like a blanket that settled in her gut and awakened her, set her ablaze. Her teeth grew slowly, knowing he would noticed. Through her mouth full she whispered, ”you just lied, Derek.” She dragged her teeth down his neck, pricking the skin and watching it heal. “Tell me you don’t want this,” she said, suddenly eager but wanting to please him. Some part of her, even when they fought, wanted to give him what he wanted. 

Derek’s hand tightened on the back of her neck and he eased his head back slightly to expose more of his throat. He sucked in sharply between his teeth when her teeth broke skin. He could already hear his heart loud in his ears, moving erratically as his muscles tensed. He didn’t say anything, he couldn’t say anything. The only thing he could focus on was her body pressed to his and her teeth to his neck. He moaned, his eyes squeezing shut. She had him completely wrapped around her finger - always had - and now that she knew that, he knew she would leave him completely and utterly wrecked.

Erica felt a damn break inside her, flooded with feelings and want slamming into her chest. She didn’t have a choice, she was going to bite him, give him this. Derek never got anything in life, but she could give him her. Maybe he’d take it, maybe he’d throw her out. She had to take this chance, take ahold of the sensations warring in her chest and act. Erica opened her jaws and snapped her mouth shut, her teeth sinking into the same place his had marred her skin. The blood flowed in her mouth and made her eyes glow and her claws scratch at his arms. She could only think of Derek and his smell, his emotions. He smelled like he was going to fly apart and she was going to do that. She was going to shatter him and then sew him back together. If only he’d let her. 

Derek cried out, his hands going to her waist and his claws extending to sink into her skin. His eyes opened in a startling burst of red eyes, his teeth elongating as he breathed harshly. He wanted to pull her closer, to keep her there, to keep them connected in any and every way possible. He wanted and needed her, wanted and needed this. The sensation of her biting into him and her claws sinking into his skin was already working to unravel him, an energy clawing at the inside of his chest and threatening to take over, threatening to take and to have.

Strength radiated through her, filled her up. She knew how badly he had to have this, could sense it in his scent, his breathing, his claws making her bleed. Her claws sunk deeper, as if to claim him right back, her teeth still embedded inside his neck and shoulder. She carefully retracted them before she began to clean it with her tongue, much like Derek had with her. His blood and skin tasted like sugar and she lapped it easily. 

“Derek,” she whines. “Derek, give it to me,” though she doesn’t know what she’s asking for, going on autopilot. 

Derek growled, flipping them over easily and putting a hand to her neck to keep her pinned to the mattress. He let his teeth pinch at the fresh wound on her skin before he let his tongue run over it, letting himself taste and feel. His free hand wandered over her, his claws dragging along her skin, but not cutting. Covering the wound with his mouth, he was careful not to let his teeth sink back in as he began to suck, moaning at the sweet, metallic taste.

Erica felt herself unable to pretend or hide anything she was feeling. He tasted her and it felt so right and exhilarating. Before she had felt like a rock being thrown in the water, drowning slowly. Now it was like rocketing towards earth in an explosion. Was this what Derek felt? She made a soft purring sound as his mouth touched the mark and she wrapped her limbs around him excitedly. She gasped for air, making sweet little noises she was now unafraid to make. 

Her noises only served to spur him on, his teeth sinking shallowly back into the wound. Blood dripped onto his tongue and he growled, his knee nudging her legs apart as he settled between them, his brief-clad hips moving slowly against hers. He could feel her breasts against his chest, her claws on his arms, and he suddenly wanted more. Had to have more.

His hips caused friction against her and she moaned throatily. The teeth dipping into the mark made her say his name, calling out to him. She felt a line from the bite to the wetness between her legs. She strained against him, attempting to roll her hips against his, make his cock rub against her. She needed him to touch her, to fuck her, to wreck her while she wrecked him. “Derek,” she murmured, sounding awed. 

Derek grunted, removing his hand from her throat and continuing to suck and bite at the wound, humming contentedly at the sweet taste washing over his tongue. His hand traced down her skin, teasing with his claws before retracting them, allowing his hands to return to normal. His fingered along her groin, pushing through the gentle dusting of hair. He could smell himself all over her, could taste her on his tongue, and hear her heartbeat loud and frantic against his chest. An involuntary growl rumbled in the back of his throat, his hips pressing forward gently, trapping his hand between them as he sunk his teeth further into her.

She took in a breath when he let go of her neck, turning her head for him when he sunk his teeth into her. It should have hurt, she should have hated it but it sent a thrill through her that settled in her skin. It made her eyes glow, made her claw him deeper when he teased her with his hand. She was holding him and sinking herself into him, not wanting to cause him pain. She wanted to become a part of him, wanted him to prove it to her. 

Removing his other hand from her, he shoved at his briefs, pushing them down far enough to free himself and grab a hold of his cock. He squeezed, letting out a quiet groan as he shifted his hips, letting the head press tightly against her clit. He could feel her body trembling underneath him and his hands shook as a thrill ran down his spine, his teeth sinking as far into her as they could go. His eyes snapped open, a loud roar building in his chest and clamoring up his throat as he clawed at her hip with blunt fingernails, already feeling himself shifting into beta form.

He pressed into her shallowly, letting the head sink in, and his growl grew louder as he pushed in further. He brought both of his arms around her back and braced his knees against the mattress, pulling her flush up against him so her back was up off the mattress and resting against his arms. Pinned between her upper back and the mattress, his hand came to rest on the back of her neck as he snapped his hips forward, keeping his teeth firmly planted into her skin.

HIs roar made her kant her hips up, letting him use her, take from her. She wasn’t trying to prove anything to him anymore, this was about the sweat on their skin and the friction where he was connected to her. She knew something had tethered them together and they were only encouraging it, but she couldn’t stop. Her claws sunk into his back, feeling his noises and growls create a haze in her mind. Pleasure shot from her neck down to her legs as he drove into her. Derek shifted and she felt the pull to follow him, her fangs dropping as she changed into her beta form. She was panting and keening, unabashed at her noises and her actions. 

Derek sunk his teeth deeper into her and felt his body shake as an energy coursed through his veins. He could feel Erica’s claws digging into his back, her heartbeat picking up as she gave into the shift. It felt different this time around. They were both aware of the connection between them and Erica wasn’t fleeing. Derek didn’t feel like he had to fight off his wolf. She had accepted that part of him and it felt good. He’d never trusted himself to let go completely with any other partners, but he knew Erica could handle it, if not give it right back.

He pushed his briefs further down his legs until they slid off his ankles, hitching her legs a little higher and running his tongue along the wound on her shoulder before moving his lips along her neck. He sucked a small bruise before pulling away to watch it fade before doing it again, each time allowing the blood to rush to the surface before easing back down again, feeling the satisfying buzz of Erica’s pulse against his lips.

Erica let him lick and suck at her neck, her head completely back and submissive. The trust she was giving Derek was unbelievable, but here she was, giving it freely. The sensations he gave her were making her blood sing, every nerve in her body focused on Derek. Derek, Derek, Derek. She gasped at a particularly sharp bite and spread her legs wide open. She was inviting him, begging him to give her more, to make her scream. “Derek,” she whispered, clutching at him harder. 

Derek let his teeth skate across her jaw line before covering her lips with his, hovering but not touching. He gazed down at her, his eyes glinting red, and let a small smile tug at his lips. He knew what she wanted and he’d give it to her, but not before he took her apart slowly and unforgivingly. Putting his hand to her jaw, he smirked, letting his lips ghost over hers. “What do you want, Erica?”

Her heart stuttered as his breath crossed her lips. She knew it was beating out of control, but she wasn’t ashamed anymore. She leaned up to kiss him, just barely. 

“I want you,” she said as her lips shifted against his. “I need you,” she added thoughtfully, still wrapped around him securely. She’d never felt this challenged, this excited, while being this safe. And Derek was giving it to her. 

Derek felt the nerves beneath his skin hum at her declaration and he growled, closing his eyes and pressing his lips more firmly to hers, letting his hand slide around to the back of her head to curl into her hair. Burying his hand in her hair had become so natural over the past few hours, something he never thought he’d really enjoy doing so much. He tugged lightly at the strands and picked up his pace, bring his other hand to rest on her ribs, just under her breast. He let his tongue skate along her lower lip, tasting, before he bit down lightly.

She kissed him like he was everything she required to survive. She loved the solid feel of his body on hers, the weight of his hand in her hair. She was grounded, cared for. She arched into him, moaning against his lips, begging for him with her body. She bit him back, smiling delightedly. 

Derek hooked her legs on his arms and moved them to his shoulders, easing himself closer to her and being careful not to lay his entire body weight on top of her. His pace quickened as he folded her over, her knees nearly touching her shoulders. The angle was deeper and much more intimate. He dragged his tongue along her bottom lip before letting it tease her lips, his fangs retracting as he deepened the kiss. He let out a sharp breath as her elongated teeth scraped against his tongue, his claws digging dangerously into her hip as he moaned.

She wanted to scream as his claws sunk into her but she was so distracted. His reaction to her cutting him with her teeth did not go unnoticed. An idea crept into her mind and took hold, a sly grin forming on her face as they kissed and he moved against her. Suddenly, her legs tightened around him and she rolled him on his back. She grinned viciously at him, proud of herself before slamming herself down on him in quick jabbing motions. It felt so good and she threw her head back, lost in the moment before catching his eye and gazing into them with much more emotion than she intended.

Derek was lost for breath, his hands grasping her hips tightly as she rose and fell, fucking herself on his dick. He watched in a dazed fascination as she threw her head back, his stomach tightening when she caught his eye. He let his head fall back onto the mattress, raising his hips to meet her. His teeth were clenched, but his lips were parted as he sucked in shallow breaths, his eyes fluttering as he craned his head back, exposing his throat as he swallowed harshly.

Erica used him for a while longer, stopping to grind down in between bounces. She heard his breath catch, the way his heart stuttered. Slowly she trailed her hands up his arms that were clutching her hips, wrapping her hands around his. Once she had them she ripped them away and pinned them above his head, angling herself to continue rocking herself furiously against him. She stared down at him and her grin was full of teeth before lightly nipping at his neck. “Mine,” she claimed. 

His back arched off the mattress and his hands curled into fists, his claws digging into his palms, when she pinned them above his head. He let her control the pace and focused on the feel of her teeth on his neck. He groaned in response to her claim, his wrists straining against her hold. He wanted to reach out and touch her, wanted to flip them over and fuck her into the mattress and lay his mouth over the mark he’d left on her. He could easily change things around, knowing he was more powerful than her, but this, with her using him and taking what she wanted, was driving him insane. He could feel the sweat forming on his chest and forehead and he nodded, gazing up at her, his teeth elongating and his eyes glinting red as he began to lose control. He moved his head further to the side, offering her more skin to further prove what she’d said. He shivered at the feel of her teeth on him. “Fuck.”

She held him down harder, feeling his power surge through her. She was going to get this, to take this, for herself and for him. He needed this, he wanted it but would never ask for it. With her he’d never have to ask. 

“All of you, this, is mine,” she said it like a promise. Erica sunk her teeth down deeply into the space between his neck and shoulder and licked at the blood that flooded her mouth. She rumbled deep in her chest at it, rolled her hips back against his. She was forcing his hands down violently but traced a finger against his palm in a soothing motion.

Derek closed his eyes tightly, not even attempting to catch his breath anymore. He braced his feet against the mattress and raised his knees slightly so he could push his hips up easier, fucking up into her as she took from him. His breath stuttered between his lips when she tightened her grip around his wrists, the smooth motion of her finger against his palm contradicting her other movements. He nodded dazedly, his muscles straining and aching as he fought to keep up with her. “Yours. All yours.”

The violent touch of her hands, the rough and unrelenting motion of her body against his, the heady smell of their scents combining into one, and the tender swipe of her finger against his palm were tearing him apart, unraveling piece by small piece from the inside out. It was torturous, but incredible. He would never admit it out loud, but he was amazed by the girl on top of him. Of what she could handle and what she could do to him. She affected him in a way most other women didn’t. He was powerful as an alpha, but she was powerful as his beta. She had a hold on him, a power over him, that made him feel like his entire being was being disheveled and he loved every minute of it.

Erica’s eyes widened at his admission, and whined deep in her throat as her jaw clenched down tighter, his blood running down her chin. It complimented the red of her lipstick, making her look deadly and elegant. He said…and he had meant it. She felt her heart swoop and slowed her hips to a deep and steady motion, wanting this to last, wanting to bring him to the edge over and over before finally shoving him off. She wanted to talk but she couldn’t make herself let go of his shoulder yet, wanting to stake her claim with him just like he had with her. Her claws shot out, puncturing his skin, acting like little anchors. She was going to hold him through this, she was going to take care of him like no one ever had before.

Derek cried out when her teeth dug further into his skin, his muscles tensing at the sensation. His hips stuttered to a rest as she changed pace and he let her drop herself onto him, slowly and deeply. His skin bristled at the feel of her claws in his skin, his entire body setting ablaze as he shook beneath her hold. He could feel himself falling apart, his breathing uneven and his heart in a frenzy behind his ribs. He could smell his own blood as it trickled over her tongue and his nostrils flared as he panted around his fangs, his eyes shining a brilliant red.

Gold eyes flashed back at him as she pulled off him slowly. She could feel all her control slip and all she felt was him. His scent, his arms aching against hers, his sounds. She went right back to the bite and laved it with her tongue, nuzzling against his neck. She rolled her hips and ground down harshly, suddenly picking back up her pace. 

“Taste yourself,” she commanded before kissing him, her tongue dipping into his mouth.

His breath caught in his throat before a low groan rumbled in the back of his throat, his pupils dilating as he tasted himself on her tongue. He closed his eyes and his hips snapped up to meet her, his wrists straining against her hands as his back arched. He pressed the heels of his feet firmly against the mattress and quickened his thrusts to match hers, sucking her tongue into his mouth. He hummed against her tongue, needing more. Of her body against his, or her claws digging into him, of her hips snapping against his. He needed more of everything. He couldn’t seem to get enough.

She wished she could stay like this forever. Derek was in a place she was sure he almost never was, and he’s sharing it with her. She was terrified that he’d stop giving her this once they were done, so she held onto him as long as she could. Erica felt his need and bit his lip before sucking on it, shoving him into the mattress with her body. She wanted to hold him, to touch him, but she knew that she couldn’t let him up, not yet. 

“Derek,” she said, like it was being pulled out of her against her will.

Derek whimpered as she leaned down over him, pressing him into the mattress, and bit her lip when she said his name. He wanted to wrap his arms around her, to pull her closer, to hold her as the two of them unraveled. His fingers and toes curled as he worked his hips, ignoring the strain of his muscles and the ache in his stomach that dropped painfully lower with each movement of Erica’s body. He groaned, kissing her softly before pulling away to look up at her. Her face was close to his and he could see the vulnerability in her eyes, knew he was probably the same way. “Erica.”

Erica was terrified because she knew she had dropped the reins and was no longer in control of herself. She saw how open his face was, how caring his eyes looked and something in her chest started to ache. She kissed him slowly, gently, so out of place from just moments ago. She shook a little against him and took his face in her hands. “Derek, I…” she swallowed but continued. “I’m falling in love you,” she whispered but didn’t look away.

Derek gazed at her, his eyebrows drawing together slightly. He wasn’t quite sure what to say to that, unsure of his own feelings. He knew he felt something for her, but he wasn’t sure what. How could she be falling in love with him though? He didn’t understand.

With his hands free, he wrapped his arms around her back and quickly rolled them over, allowing his face to remain between her hands. He let his stubbled cheek graze against her palm before he eased in for a firm kiss, letting her know that it was okay, that what she just admitted is okay, even if he couldn’t say it back. He rolled his hips, letting them move slowly and tenderly. He didn’t understand why she was falling in love with him, what he’d done to make her do so, but he wouldn’t let it change things between them.

A part of Erica wanted to panic, to scream, because she hadn’t meant to say that, she hadn’t. It was true, but it had came out of nowhere and Erica wasn’t prepared. She froze before he kissed her again, and she returned it with abandon. She felt lighter, better, more whole now, and it frightened her as well as calmed her. 

“Derek,” she said again between his lips, lazily moving her hips to his.

His kisses turned lazy as he put his hands in hers and squeezed. He couldn’t think of what to say to her, but figured he didn’t have to say anything at all. He was letting his actions speak for him, let the roll of his hips as he pushed in deeper tell her that he cared for her, that she shouldn’t be embarrassed for getting caught up in the moment and saying something she didn’t mean to. He could feel the heat from her skin, the blush rising to her cheeks, and wanted so badly for it to go away - wanted her to be blushing for another reason entirely instead of embarrassment. He wanted her to be flushed from the way their bodies moved together, from the intimate touches and the delicate kisses. He wanted her to enjoy this.

Erica let out a throaty moan and spread her legs wider, wanting more of him, always wanting him. 

“Don’t, don’t stop” she pleaded, as she squeezed his hands. Everything felt so overwhelming and beautiful, and it shocked her and thrilled her. “I feel so good,” she admitted, leaning up and licking at his bite wound as it slowly healed. She wished it would never heal, that it would scar and be a reminder. She felt her own wound throb on her shoulder and badly wished that hers would stay as well.

Derek smirked slightly at the fact that he was able to affect her like this, that he was able to rid her of her embarrassment so easily just by moving his body against hers. He picked up the pace slightly, but kept each thrust soft, undemanding. His lips found the light incisions of her wound and he grazed his tongue along the damaged skin, covering it with his lips and blunt teeth. His eyes flared a brighter red and his chest sung as he touched the mark. He’d marked her and she wore the mark so well. It made a low, pleased, growl rumble in his chest.

A part of her wanted him to take her fast, to stop being so intimate, but she felt like she was been lured in. She really was falling for him. The slide of their skin made her smile, and his lips touching her mark…his mark…made her want to shout. Instead, she gasped and held onto him, afraid he’ll disappear. She opened her mouth and spoke against his shoulder. Now that she had started talking it’s like she couldn’t stop. “I don’t want it to go away,” she told him as she moved her legs around his waist for better leverage.

The low growl in Derek’s chest got louder at her confession and he had to close his eyes tightly to keep himself from biting her again. He removed his hands from hers and dug his claws into the sheets instead, hearing them tear. He pushed himself up at an angle, his hips moving faster and more deliberately as he felt his entire body starting to hum, his chest warm and the power in him seeming to expand. His lips were still over the mark and he sucked on the damaged skin, the metallic taste sweet on his tongue. His wolf didn’t want it to fade either, he wanted it to stay, but Derek - maybe Derek could admit that he didn’t want it to go either.

She threw her head back, letting him have more access to the skin by her mark. She used her legs to pull him into her, loving the feel of him inside her. She felt so cared for and safe, and all she could think about was that she wanted Derek to make her come, wanted Derek to bite her again. 

“I’m yours,” she told him as he licked her, realizing she never said it back.

Derek’s body quivered at her words and his jaw tensed as he tilted his head away from her shoulder, his teeth growing. Something in his chest constricted as he started to lose control, his eyes gleaming and his thrusts becoming sloppy, but harder. His claws dug into the mattress, having already torn through the sheets, and he resisted the urge to bite Erica for a second time, to mark her, to have her blood wash over his tongue and feed the urge of his wolf. He kissed her neck briefly, slamming into her harder. “Mine.”

She shouted with the force of his thrust, but loved it. She wanted him to fuck her like this, to break her into pieces and put her back together again. 

“Yes, yes,” she agreed, starting to babble, “I’m yours, yours. Make me come, Derek, please.” She ground against him harshly, matching his face. She’d never felt so alive, so awake.

Derek growled lowly, his knuckles turning white as he fisted his hands against the mattress. Carefully, he untangled his claws from the mattress and moved his hands to her back, moving so he was sitting on his knees. He lifted her bottom off the mattress, maneuvering her so she was closer, and fucked her at an angle, his knees and toes planted firmly on the mattress. His hands slid to her waist, his claws teasing her skin as his eyes bled a brighter shade of red as he gazed down at her. “Fuck, Erica.”

His entire body felt alive, his nerves dancing underneath his skin and making the blood in his veins burn blissfully. His hips ached and his stomach clenched. He huffed out a breath and closed his eyes briefly before opening them again to look down at Erica, his hand pinching her gently. “Erica, come for me.”

Erica panted as he moved them, feeling him sink deeper into her and making her groan out his name. His claws gave her just a hint of danger that caused her to shiver. Everything was sore, so delightfully achy from fucking for so long. If she could, she’d never let Derek leave. He commanded her and her eyes flashed gold before she let out a shout and came around him, clenching down. She felt like she was drowning and sinking into him. She whimpered, “Derek, Derek,” over and over as she came.

Derek resisted the urge to bite her again, instead biting his lip as he watched her obey, shouting out as she came. He groaned, his thrusts sloppy and frantic before he finally followed after her, a quiet whimper inching up his throat. His entire body was humming happily for the second time that night and he dragged his claws into her waist, his elongated teeth breaking through his lip. He tasted his own blood, but was too distracted to care. He gave one last thrust before letting her hips fall to the mattress and collapsing next to her, his hand resting delicately on her ribs. He could feel, as well as hear, the frantic thrum of her heartbeat as she came down from her high and closed his eyes to it, letting it calm him. He knew this was supposed to be the part where he got up and got dressed, but he couldn’t bring himself to do that this time. He didn’t even think he wanted to move at all.

The stuttering of her heart as he touched her told her that it hadn’t just been in the moment. She really did care for him, and he wasn’t not leaving. That in itself sent small bubbles of joy into her chest. She slowly moved onto her side and slung an arm around to his back. She wanted to hold him more, but was too afraid to do anything else. What if this made him get up and walk out on her? She didn’t know what she’d do.

Derek’s eyes remained closed when she moved, his hand staying still so it slid along her skin and rested on her hip when she was on her side. He could feel her arm around his back and relaxed into it, scooting a little closer and opening his eyes to watch as he moved his hand from her hip, up along her side, grazing her shoulder and neck. His fingertips rested on the mark he made before he glanced up at her face, his fingers following and brushing some hair out of her eyes. His smile was small and hesitant. “Hi.”

Her heart swelled and she lost herself in his eyes for a moment. No matter how nervous she suddenly was, being in his arms made her feel safe and calm. The touch to her mark made her crazy, made her feel relaxed. He acted so adorably that she couldn’t stop the grin that spread across her face. She scooted closer, pressing a soft kiss on his lips before backing away a little. “Hi, yourself,” she teased back, still sporting the huge grin.

Derek returned her smile and closed his eyes for a moment, allowing himself to take in the mixture of scents and the way their hearts seemed to match beat for beat. He was exhausted from everything they’d done. Shifting in and out of beta form was exhausting enough without the sex on top of it, but he thought it was a good kind of exhaustion, a blissful kind that made his muscles sing. He hummed and let out a small sigh, peeking an eye open. “Do you want to stay?”

Erica’s heart soared through her chest as she rolled to face him completely. She laid her head on his chest, his heart beat loud in her ear. She never thought she would have this, that she could ever have this with Derek. She let herself hope, liking how it crept into her core and lit her up. 

“Of course I’ll stay,” she told him earnestly.

Derek let an easy smile pull at his lips and tightened his arms around her, finding her hand and kissing her knuckles. He rested his head back on the pillows and took a moment to watch her. He didn’t know why he had the urge to do this with her, to be cute with her and hold her intimately, but he did and he wasn’t going to question it. He could see how happy it made her, her eyes seeming to dance in the darkness, and it made his heart stutter. “Good.”

She giggled as his lips swiped against her knuckles. She kissed his chest lazily, content to just show affection, feeling her nerves slowly leave her. She wrapped both arms around him, pulling him closer and kissing his forehead, down his cheek until she reached his lips. She kissed him slowly, wanting to show him that she could make him feel good in other ways. It urged her, the throbbing in her shoulder, wanting to mark him with her scent, make him hers. Another ‘I love you’ popped up in her chest, but she shoved it down, not realizing that it showed all over her face.

Derek was watching her intently as she wrapped her body around his, her arms pulling him in and overwhelming his senses. He closed his eyes when her lips found his, his skin tingling from the trail she’d made along his skin. His nostrils flared; all he could smell was her. He knew there were a lot of other scents surrounding them - Isaac, Boyd, Stiles, Scott, pack, but none of that seemed to exist. All he could focus on was her - the touches, the smells, the sounds she made. 

His hand drifted to her shoulder, his fingers running nimbly over the broken skin. He could feel her emotions in each move she made, in the way she kissed him. He brought his free hand to her chin and tilted it up so he could deepen the kiss, so he could feel his tongue against hers, taking his time to explore. He relaxed for the first time in months.

A warmth weaseled its way up through her spine and into her chest at the way Derek was kissing her. This was better than she ever could have hoped. She wondered if Derek felt anything for her, ideas about what the bite meant to him whittling through her mind. If the bite was meant to be gratuitous, then why did she feel so affected too? A tug to be near him, closer to him, a pull to make him happy. She never wanted to leave this space that they had carved for themselves, as painful as it was. Just like her wound. He touched it so gently that she became more emotional than she wanted. She was anxious that she would say it again, but at the same time it seemed to be close to bursting out of her. At least, as long as they were kissing she couldn’t let it escape. She licked across his bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth, maintaining his sedated pace.

Derek could taste the words on her lips, could feel the emotions in her kiss. He pulled her impossibly closer, his arms and legs curling around her until he couldn’t tell where he ended and she began. He wanted her closer, wanted to smell himself all over her, in the most intimate ways and in the most intimate places.

He let out a content sigh and nipped at her lip playfully before burying his face in her neck, nuzzling his stubbled chin along her skin. He didn’t want to get carried away with her, but he couldn’t stop touching, feeling, scenting. She was his and that made something in his chest snap tight, as if an unwoven of him was finally starting to mend, as if it found something to hang onto, to keep it together.

She felt like a puzzle piece that had found its place with another piece for the first time. His smell was like a blanket. She never thought she’d be so drawn by her senses, but the scent, the pounding of his heart, forced her mouth open. At first she lapped at the place she had bit him, unaware that her behavior was so animal-like. She had accepted that part of her, and it felt as natural as anything they had done. The fact that she trusted Derek so much scared her, but it was drowned out by the soft touches and how he cuddled her like a puppy. 

“Derek,” she spoke quietly, dragging her hands down his back in a gentle rhythm. “I’m not going anywhere,” she proclaimed into his skin, as if the words would stick to him like a tattoo and carve into his heart.

Derek felt Erica’s tongue drag along the spot where she had bit him and shivered, nudging his nose against her neck. This felt normal, natural, safe. It was odd to think that just a few hours ago the two of them had been yelling at each other and now they were cuddled closer than Derek had ever felt comfortable with someone. Derek knew it was probably because he felt closer to her now. In the past few hours, he’d shown her parts of him he’d never shown anyone - all of the animalistic instincts and how possessive the wolf in him could be. And she’d accepted it. Embraced it, even. Derek didn’t quite know what to make of that. He didn’t know what that meant.

He made a quiet rumbling sound in the back of his throat when she said she wasn’t going anywhere and tightened his hold on her. He didn’t intend on letting her go anywhere, but it was nice to know that she wanted to same thing he did. He kissed the crook of her shoulder and breathed in deeply through his nose, taking in the sweet and peppery smell of their combined scents. He let his tongue drift along her skin before sucking her skin between his teeth, nipping at her briefly and mumbling lazily, “Mine.”

He held her tighter and her heart expanded in her chest. Parts of her that she kept hidden were coming to light and she grew more and more bold. She brightened when he called her his and moaned quietly as he licked her. 

“Everything you do feels…I, Derek,” she said, sinking comfortably against him. She couldn’t explain how she felt, what he was doing to her. It was intimate and sweet, and surprisingly not sexual. “Yours,” she said instead, and traced her fingers up his back again. “And mine,” she added as she nuzzled his neck. “I…I want…” she attempted, from the safety of his arms, to let the words drip off her tongue but they refused.

Derek shifted to look at her, quirking an eyebrow and running his fingertips along her shoulder, drawing circles. He watched her closely and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze in an attempt to gain her attention. He could see the hesitance on her face, in the way she burrowed closer to him. He grabbed her hand in his and laced their fingers together. “What do you want, Erica?”

She thought about it for a while, weighing her thoughts and deciding to just say it. She clutched his hand tighter in hers and said, “I want it to still be like this when the bite heals.” She bit her lips and looked him in the eye. She wasn’t afraid, maybe a bit nervous, but she could face her alpha. She so badly wanted him to say yes, to keep her close and make her his, and not for just the next couple days.

Derek felt something tug in his chest, pulling tighter, and he had to close his eyes for a moment to regain his composure. He didn’t know if she understood what she was asking. If things stayed like this, she’d be his and he wouldn’t hesitate to tear the heads off anyone who ever tried to claim her. It’d be difficult for the wolf in him to let her go once they made this...a thing. It was why Derek only ever hooked up with people and tried not to get too serious with anyone. How much he wanted from someone was often too much for them to handle.

When he opened his eyes again, they were glinting a faint red. He licked his lips, observing her. She hadn’t lied when she said she wanted this with him and he could smell the sour scent of nerves as she gazed up at him, awaiting his answer.

Leaning forward, he captured her lips with his in a slow and deliberate kiss, his hands moving to close over the bite. He caressed the jagged skin there and moved his other hand to the back of her head, curling his hand in her hair. He wasn’t good with words and knew they still had a lot to talk about, he just hoped that this would be answer enough - at least for now.

His eyes and mouth were answer enough for her, though she ached for him to say it. His hand was warm and the weight of it eased her worry. His kiss ripped her nerves into little parts around her. Erica knew that this meant some sort of yes, though she also knew there was so much she didn’t understand. But she wanted to. If she lost him she would break, that much was clear. The thought of someone else having him made her eyes flash as she licked into his mouth. She kept the kiss slow, but wanted to show him that she felt strongly about this and about him.

Derek could feel the change in her, in the way she kissed him with more determination, as if she had something to prove. He could feel his chest beginning to rumble in a growl, but he tampered it down, letting her tongue slide over his. His nerves were buzzing, his heart stuttering, and he wanted nothing more than to pull her all the more closer. The wolf wanted and the human needed. He needed Erica more than he’d ever be able to put into words. He had no idea how to communicate that to her.

Cupping her chin in his hand, he pulled away quickly to look at her, his eyes searching hers imploringly. “Erica, this - you -“

He faltered, his eyebrows pulling together as he frowned. “The bond of two wolves, especially when one is an alpha…it can be…intense.”

That was putting it lightly. Two werewolves having a fling was one thing, and two werewolves falling in love was another, but an alpha seeking a mate and claiming a beta as his own? It was the most tortuous and satisfying kind of love.

He gazed at her intently. “If - it’s not something that you can’t back out of at any time,” his voice went quiet at the thought and he glanced away from her. “But it’d be painful, more painful than anything you’ve ever experienced. Losing a pack member is like losing a limb, but losing a…a mate - a partner - is like losing a central part of yourself. You wouldn’t be able to function properly, not for a while anyway.”

He winced and let his hand fall from her face, still not meeting her gaze. He wasn’t trying to ward her off, but he needed her to understand how serious this was. A lot of people weren’t able to handle this kind of bond with an alpha, not with how much pressure there was to stay together. If Erica wanted this, she needed to be sure.

He cleared his throat, looking up at her, afraid of getting caught in something with her and continuously questioning whether she really wanted to stay with him. He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if she only stayed with him because of the bond they’d made - a bond that could be broken and not easily mended afterwards, a bond that would leave them both devastated if ever broken.

They needed to take this slow. They couldn’t rush into it. They had to treat it as something delicate, otherwise it could end in disaster.

She listened intently, absorbing every word to memory. It wasn’t often that Derek taught them important, integral things like this. She schooled her face so she wouldn’t interrupt him, and when he looked away her heart seized. The fact that he didn’t think that she didn’t feel the pull as much as he did, that he thought she’d leave him alone, wounded her deep into her being. When he looked back she took his face in her hands and pulled him into a frantic kiss that she put all her need for him into. She already couldn’t let go of him, it would destroy her. 

“I told you,” she said as she pulled away, “that I’m not going anywhere.” She dipped her head and bit him again, using human teeth this time. It was a promise. “I told you…” she murmured into his shoulder, “that I love you. That’s not going to stop.”

Derek’s breath caught when she bit him and his wolf stirred beneath his skin, his eyes burning a vibrant red at the idea of her truly wanting to claim him. He grunted and pushed her onto her back, leaning over her with a small smile, his eyes fading back to normal. “I-“

He felt his cheeks warming underneath her gaze as he struggled with a response. “I’m not going anywhere either.”

He touched her face with nimble fingertips, his eyes tracking their movement as he slid them down the length of her face. His chest felt like it was swollen in his chest, aching pleasantly, as it pounded harder. The pad of his thumb caught on her lower lip and his gaze moved to meet hers. “I love you.”

At first she thought ‘I’m not going anywhere’ was what she is going to get, and she accepted that. She knew that he cared, that he was going to make this work. She wouldn’t have to be without him, they’d belong to each other. When he continued Erica was completely thrown. She licked his thumb for a moment. She never expected to hear those words, maybe ever, but she grinned widely as she surged up to kiss him. It was messy and joyful, just like Erica felt. “Oh, I love you,” she said as she continued to kiss up his jaw, his cheek, his forehead.

Derek scrunched his nose and closed his eyes when she started to kiss his cheeks and forehead, a ridiculous smile pulling at his lips. He was relieved that she reacted this way, even though he knew she felt the same. He took a moment to scent her, noticing just how happy she smelt. He sighed and settled back down onto the bed beside her, wrapping himself back around her and pulling her close. His arm was coiled around the back of her neck as he hugged her face close to his, pressing a firm, closed-mouthed kiss to her lips. He touched his forehead to hers when they pulled apart, nudging his nose against hers as he opened his eyes to look at her.

"I love you," he repeated, a ridiculous laugh bubbling in his chest. He chuckled, kissing her again and repeating "I love you" against her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Erica's perspective written by angelsfallingdeancatch & Derek's perspective written by hellosterek :)


End file.
